1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to spinal fusion devices. More specifically, example embodiments are directed a minimally invasive lateral intervertebral system, device and method.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
Articulations between bony vertebrae of a human spine—such as spinal disks and facet joints—frequently deteriorate with age or trauma and become a source of pain. Spinal disk deterioration causes the spinal disk to lose its normal consistency and volume, which facilitates the spinal disk to collapse and to cause abnormally painful motion across the spinal disk within the spine. The abnormal motion across the deteriorating spinal disk also increases the stresses on the facet joints and accelerates their degeneration, further adding to the abnormally painful motion across the spinal disk of the spine.
A normal spinal disk is a cylindrical weigh-bearing fibrous structure with a non-compressible viscous center. Due to its ability to deform, the spinal disk not only supports normal functional loads of the human body (e.g., load bearing) but also cushions and evenly distributes the stresses applied with body movement and positioning (e.g., load sharing). The spinal disk articulates between the bony vertebrae—one vertebra above the spinal disk and one vertebra below the spinal disk—through large surface area interfaces known as endplates. An endplate is a thin (e.g., 1 mm-3 mm) and approximately round plate (e.g., 2 cm-4 cm in diameter) of dense bone and cartilage accounting for a majority of the vertebral load-bearing capacity.
Surgical treatment of spinal disk disorders has required fusion or elimination of movement across the abnormal spinal disk. This has been accomplished by allowing bone to grow between adjacent vertebrae and through a disk space of the abnormal spinal disk. In the foregoing surgical treatment, the disk space of the abnormal disk is restored to its normal height by opening the disk space occupied by the spinal disk, which is removed, while also restoring a normal curvature of the spine determined by a differential height between the front and the back of the spinal disk between adjacent vertebrae (e.g., lordosis). The foregoing restoration is commonly achieved by using a disk implant that opens the space and allows for growth of bridging bone that fuses the adjacent vertebrae. The ultimate effectiveness of the disk implant is based on: (i) its ability to restore and maintain normal curvature of the spine across the disk space; (ii) ease of its insertion and fixation within the disk space; (iii) its facilitation of bony fusion of the adjacent vertebrae; and (iv) its restriction of movement of the adjacent vertebrae in respect to the disk implant across the disk space.
Disk implants vary in shape but possess similar characteristics with upper and lower surfaces conforming to the shape of the vertebral endplates and vertical designs that aim to restore normal height of the collapsed disk space and to restore normal curvature of spine. The disk implants are sufficiently porous or hollow to allow bridging bone to grow through the disk implants and to bridge the adjacent vertebrae (e.g., bone fusion). These disk implants generally perform well with vertical load bearing and flexion of the spine. However, these disk implants are not able to restrict movement between adjacent vertebrae when the vertebrae are pulled apart, or subjected to extension and lateral bending. These disk implants further provide negligible restriction during translation (e.g., sliding motion) and rotation of the spine.
Some disk implants cut into or have protrusions directed into or through the endplates of the vertebrae. These protrusions penetrate the endplates and potentially create channels for bone growth, yet do not alter structural properties of the endplates. These protrusions further reduce the risk of extrusion of the disk implants from of the disk space. The protrusions restrict translation of the disk implants but the protrusions do not restrict extension and lateral bending. This necessitates additional fixation or immobilization usually via posterior pedicle screws.
One of the surgical techniques used to deliver the disk implant is a minimally invasive lateral approach. The minimally invasive lateral approach utilizes a tubular access retractor to remove the spinal disk and to deliver a weight-bearing disk implant. The disk implant delivered via the lateral approach does not provide sufficiently rigid fixation and requires a further surgical procedure to provide posterior fixation of the disk implant. A current solution is to utilize a lateral plate secured with two screws. The lateral plate requires repetitive delivery of multiple components through a small channel and provides a relatively small fixation advantage over the standalone disk implant. The ability to provide sufficient fixation across the disk space through the minimally invasive lateral approach would eliminate the second surgical procedure.